One Simple Moon Lit Romance
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: AU. It is set in the moon kingdom. Serenity is engaged to Endymion but is havign feelings towards one of her fellow princesses guards. Kou Seiya
1. Chapter 1

A/N-New story

Awesome plot.

Tell me what you think.

One Simple Moon Lit Romance

Prologue

'This pain is going to be the death of me' a silver haired woman laid on her bed, screaming in pain. Her silver hair spread all over her white bed. She laid there with her legs spread apart as the finest doctors in the kingdom tried to take the baby out of her womb. She was in labor with her first born baby.

"Queen Selenity just one more push and the baby will be out" one of the doctors said noting the two legs that we're already out.

"This better be, or I'm going to deport you to earth!" she screamed.

She gave all her power and might into this last push and luckily her baby came out.

One of the doctors rushed over with a velvet pink blanket, wash cloth, and a pair of scissors. She gave it to the other doctor who cut the cord and washed the baby.

She placed the baby in the pink velvet blanket and handed it to her mother.

"Queen Selenity!" one of her advisors came into the room. "What is the name of your baby girl" she asked notebook in hand.

"Serenity. Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom" she smiled down at her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Yeah I'm sorry for the prologue. It was at three in the morning. Any who my school just started and now I'm really tired right from all the work. But I'll go on none the less.

One Simple Moon Lit Romance

'There is evil near I can feel it' A purple senshi drifted through the time streams closing her eyes. She started to fall feeling her heart become black and empty.

She opened her eyes and her legs gently touched the marble flooring of the Time Hall.

She was now surrounded by many doors.

She noticed the door she needed to go through.

It was gorgeous. It was a golden archway with lunar marks incrusted on the sides.

She gently pushed the door and headed through it,

-------------------------------------------------

"Queen Selenity!" one of the maids of the palace ran into the throne room of the Moon Royalties. "Hai, Chika" Selenity greeted her maid with a warm smile.

"Sailor Pluto has arrived. She said it was urgent to speak to you" she bowed in respect to her Queen.

Selenity looked out her window and noticed it was a cloudy rainy day. The dark clouds covered the sky and the rain fell to the ground. 'When Pluto comes it's never a good thing' she frowned and shook her head.

All of a sudden she heard the doors open and she heard boots walk one step at a time up to her throne.

She picked up her head and looked at the senshi of time. Her long green hair reached her ankles. Her natural tan skin made her maroon eyes stand out the most. She stood there with her staff in her hand then she started bowing in respect to her queen.

She got up with an urgent look in her eyes. "Queen Selenity, what we have feared is going to happen" Selenity dropped her eyes to the floor.

"We must gather the princesses and train them to protect their future queen. Serenity is in need of her guardians in the near future" she had been planning this for awhile.

"Are you sure right now? The princesses are still only young" Pluto noted the eight year old princesses.

Mars and Venus already lived in the palace because there homes we're going under tough times.

Mars' citizens held a rebellion against the royals. They held illegal protest and have plotted to kill the royal family. The citizens got some part of their wish when they killed the son of the royal family. His sister Rei was shortly sent to

The planet Venus was going through some problems with the weather. There have been unexpected violent storms that have killed many people. The royal family sent their only daughter to live on the Moon to keep her from danger.

"Hai, I know that. But we must start them early. We don't know when there will be an attack. I must train my young girl to defend for herself in case of an attack. She is much too weak and fearful. I must teach her strength. I will also give her the ancient soldier of the moon's transformation. She will be trained to become 'Sailor Moon'" Pluto and Selenity said their good byes and Pluto was off to get the Sailor Soldiers of Mercury and Jupiter.

Uranus and Neptune are at the outer rims of the solar system protecting from intruders.

Saturn is far too young to start any training at the time.

Selenity was deep in thought when she heard the doors open once again and feet come running towards her.

"Momma!" the blonde odangoed blonde rain towards her mother, crying. She wore a white silk dress that clung to the top and hung at the bottom. Her hair was in two odangoes with short little pig tails at the end. Tears flowed down her smooth delicate face.

"Oh sweet heart what's the matter?" the blonde dove into the Silver haired woman's lap.

"Mars told me stories of Mars. How there we're many battles, and blood shed. She told them so gruesomely. It scared me. She said they we're coming for me next" she cried.

"Aw sweet heart don't worry. I'll always be here to protect you" she hugged her little princess tight.

She made a silent promise to never let her daughter out of her grasp and to always protect her. She will always do what is best for her.

A/N-Not too long because I'm now in school. Fun, I like it though this year. I'm a freshman ). I'm excited.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm writing again, hopefully I can finish all my stories. I just need a beta. Anyone interested?

"Momma, what will become of you and dad if we are to stay on the moon?" An indigo haired child was resting his head on his mothers shoulder. They we're traveling from their planet into another galaxy.

"I don't know hunny. Your father and I will probably go into exile on a far away star. I will come for regular visits, so don't worry about never seeing us. You are needed to protect the princess. Be nice to her Seiya, I know your ways" his mother smiled moving a piece of hair from his face.

"I'll miss you and dad, but I'll be strong for you" Seiya stood up smiling towards his mother.

"Good boy" his mom, following his suit, stood up and beamed down at him.

Two young boys, about the age of Seiya, started running towards their direction.

The one had long blonde hair with a silver tint, pulled into a pony tail. The other was a lot taller then both Seiya and the blonde, with the same hair style, though it was chestnut brown.

Seiya's mother smiled as the boys arrived. "Mother, father says will arrive at the moon in about twenty minutes" the brown haired boy announced, stopping in his tracks.

"Okay Taiki" the mother bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She headed in the other directions, while everyone went into their rooms to get ready.

The Kou family, of the Kinmoku galaxy, was on its way to the Moon Kingdom. The Queen of the Moon was asking all eligible children to be trained to become her daughter's protectors. The Kou family had three eligible sons, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou. Their father and mother we're King and Queen of a planet in the Kinmoku galaxy.

Their planet 'Fighter' had been under attack. Luckily all of the citizens were transported to the near planted 'Kinmoku' where their royal family welcomed them. Then there was word of the Moon being under threat and a need of protectors for the Moon Princess. The King and Queen thought it would be a good idea, and they didn't want to be on Kinmoku much longer, so they left.

Now they were twenty minutes away from their new home, and Seiya was nervous. As he was packing all of his things from his room on the ship, his hands were shaking with nervousness. He didn't know what to expect.

"Seiya!" his mom's voice rang through the ship. "We're here" she screamed again.

Seiya ran to the front of this ship and met with his family.

"Serenity! Wake up!" Aya, one of the maids of the palace, came into her room and opened up the shades to let in the sun.

"Five more minutes" the sleepy figure of Serenity pulled the blanket over her head.

"No, not five more minutes. The Kou family will be here in twenty minutes!" she yanked the blanket from her grip, though Serenity darted out of the bed like a speeding bullet.

"I have your dress set up in the changing room" Aya walked over to make her bed.

"Well Aya do you know anything about the boys who are coming to protect me"

Usagi was in her dressing room.

"Well there are three of them. Their names are Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. All three of them are brothers; they are all nine, just like you Serenity. I think this will be a good change" Aya finished the bed and headed out of the room.

"Announcing King Kagami and Queen Sakura with their children Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou" one of the servants announced the names of the family that had docked at the moon.

As the Queen neared the end of the bride Queen Selenity came and greeted her. "Thank you for coming and giving your sons as protectors of Princess Serenity" Selenity bowed in respect.

"It is our honor" Sakura smiled. "Now where is the young princess?" as she was speaking a blonde haired girl moved forward. Her hair was in pig tails, with two round shaped buns at the top.

"Ah she's precious" the queen looked down at the little but feminine girl. She was wearing a simple white dress, which started to puff out at the chest, and a simple gold bracelet.

Seiya was just walking off the bridge when he saw this gorgeous sight. There in front of him was an angel. She had blonde hair, which was up in a weird hair style. Seiya had stopped dead in his tracks before Yaten bumped him.

"Come on Seiya, you look like you've seen a ghost" he laughed. "No an angel" Seiya said under his breath, as he began to proceed off the bridge.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten" their mother smiled "come here" and the boys proceeded to their mother.

"Yes" they formed a line beside their mother.

"This is Queen Selenity, she will be taking care of you from now on, and this is Princess Serenity, you will learn to protect her at all cost."

"It's nice to meet you" Serenity spoke up, Seiya was still staring at her.

"The pleasure is mine" Seiya bowed to her, causing his brothers to stare.

Serenity smiled sweetly back.

After the greeting, the group headed over to the Dining Hall where they met up with the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury. Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto we're in town for the day.

"So, Odango how is life on the moon" Seiya teased the young princess as the food was about to be served.

Her face got all red, and she blew up "my name is SERINITY not Odango, and if you call me that again I'll chop your hair off" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hm, I doubt that odango" and she ignored him for the rest of this night.

After they were done eating, the Queen and King of Fighter announced their departure, and they proceeded to their ship to leave for another planet.

"Good-bye, it was nice meeting you" they stopped at that dock. "Yes I hope you have a safe trip" Princess Serenity, and Queen Selenity smiled, saying goodbye to them.

"Sons come here" Sakura held out her arms and gave them a big hug. She kissed each of them on the head then let go.

"Make sure not to cause trouble and we'll visit regularly" she smiled. "Yes, if I hear anything we'll be back soon and it won't be good" Kagami laughed.

As they started to walk up the bridge everyone yelled their goodbyes. And they were off.

"So odango this is a start of a beautiful friendship" Seiya beamed at the young blonde.

She responded by slapping him. "Yes it is."

A/N-I hope you like. Im trying to get all my stories done. But its hard lol.


End file.
